


I'm All In For You

by Miss_lestrudel



Series: Clan X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, im/kihyun if you look for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: Clan X was a group of seven people: Shownu, Jooheon, Changkyun, Wonho, Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon. They were all friends since childhood, but never gave themselves a name until recently. Recently, that is, is when their town turned corrupt and they grew to realize that both their government and religion were all wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be a series with all the clan music videos  
> So please enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: This fic is literally basically the music videos in story form but gayer. Sorry not sorry

             Clan X was a group of seven people: Shownu, Jooheon, Changkyun, Wonho, Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon. They were all friends since childhood, but never gave themselves a name until recently. Recently, that is, is when their town turned corrupt and they grew to realize that both their government and religion were all wrong.

             They’ve all become quite close throughout the years. Shownu and Jooheon were brothers. Kihyun, Changkyun, and Wonho grew close through their love of machinery and problem solving. And Minhyuk and Hyungwon… well they started out as good friends but over the years it grew into so much more. Forming the wonderful relationship they’re in now. Therefore, no one except maybe the few passersby gave them a look as they walked hand in hand.

             The group is talking about anything and everything when they hear angered voices around the corner. In haste, they turn the corner and see soldiers surrounding a table filled with shoes. There are two older men pleading with the soldiers as they try to take their shoes away.

             Jooheon and Shownu are the first to act, by pushing the guards away. Many of the clan were not as brave nor direct as the brothers, and mostly stayed a small distance away. Shownu mocked the soldiers with finger guns, Jooheon dared them by placing their gun to his head, Kihyun went to calm the ahjusshis down, and Changkyun and Wonho began to pick up the mess of shoes now scattered on the ground. Hyungwon walked up to a guard, placing a flower in his pocket and smiling. Minhyuk chuckled softly as he watched, as Hyungwon was always the more sensitive one of the group.

             Once Shownu finished his teasing, he told the soldiers that they would help the men take down the stand and that they wouldn’t be there again. This somehow convinced them, and they marched off in perfect formation and disgruntled faces. The ahjusshis were grateful as the clan helped them pack up their things. With their good deed finished, they continued on their way.

* * *

 

             Under the bridge was one of four of their meeting places. The others being an abandoned greenhouse, the run-down orphanage, and Minhyuk’s house. These are the only places they’re rarely ever bothered. The bridge was just on the edge of town and was usually where people threw large objects away.

             “Why do they do that?” Kihyun grumbled, limping over to a half-broken chair.

             “Because they weren’t selling things in the market, aka not in an it’s-okay-to-sell-things area.” Shownu answered.

             “I know that, but why do they have to bring out their guns? Those ahjusshis were what? 50?”

             Changkyun sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh. No one said anything. Everyone already knew.

             The soldiers came without warning, patrolling the streets, looking for anything or anyone that doesn’t follow the new laws. All they were to do was look for illegal things and take care of it; that was their orders. The problem is, is the _way_ they took care of it. Burning peoples’ homes, shooting their guns without authorization, tormenting people just for fun. It was sickening, but they had each other.

             In an attempt to lighten the mood, Wonho decides to talk about dinner plans and after a while Changkyun jumps in, describing a little toy car he found earlier that day. After some talk, Jooheon interjects, remembering something.

             “Mmm!” Jooheon sounds, with his mouth around a stick he decided to bite.

             Shownu slaps the stick out of his mouth.

             “I just remembered,” Jooheon starts again. “Greenhouse meeting at sundown a week from today.”

             The group nods and a few minutes of silence follow until Minhyuk starts up a conversation again. _Probably about some ducks he saw or his failure at fixing his heater earlier._ Hyungwon thought as he zoned out and looked into the distance. He rushed to stand when he saw a familiar figure walking towards them.

             “What the hell were you thinking?” An angered voice yelled.

             The boys went silent as the man approached Hyungwon specifically.

             “Confronting the soldiers? _Mocking_ them? I didn’t raise a goddamn delinquent.”

             “They were going to hurt an ahjusshi! He was older than you, Dad!” Hyungwon said.

             “The law doesn’t care what age you are. They probably deserv-“

             “How does _anyone_ deserve to be harassed simply for selling their-“

_Smack._

             Every one of the boys flinched. All except Minhyuk who kept his eyes open, taking in every second and letting his anger grow.

             “Don’t interrupt me boy.” Hyungwon’s father growled as Hyungwon stared at the ground, left cheek growing red. “I think your horrid friends have had enough of you. Come home, _now_.”

             His father turned and walked off, leaving the clan to stare. It was a few minutes after when Hyungwon finally decided to move. Minhyuk grabbed his hand but Hyungwon shook it off. The clan watched Hyungwon fade into the horizon.

* * *

 

             It’s been four days and no one had seen Hyungwon. None of the clan dared to go to his house as they were afraid of his father and by Minhyuk’s currently depressed state, they could tell he hadn’t seen him either.

             “Fuck it.” Minhyuk said suddenly, jumping from the couch.

             “Where are you going?” Kihyun shouted from the kitchen.

             “I’m gonna see Hyungwon even if that human garbage skins me alive.” He answered and left the orphanage.

             Kihyun knew he couldn’t stop him even if he tried. Therefore, he decided his kimchi stew required more of his attention.

* * *

 

Minhyuk twists the door knob and is happy to see it unlocked. He creeps inside and looks around. No one seemed to be home.

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk scream-whispers.

Nothing.

             He moves through the hallway, eyes peeled for any movement. The house is messy. There are papers strewn about, pieces of drywall, and half-open books scattered about the floor. It looks like a bull charged the house. As he reaches the end of the hallway, he spots a figure, sitting against the wall in a destroyed bedroom.

             “Hyungwon?” Minhyuk breathes.

             The figure doesn’t move and so Minhyuk rushes forward, taking the man’s head in his hands. The man – Hyungwon –‘s face is covered by a white mask, only revealing his eyes and lips.

             “Hyungwon, why- why are wearing this?”

             Hyungwon doesn’t answer and simply tilts his head out of Minhyuk’s hold.

             “What happened?” Minhyuk tried again.

             Hyungwon stays silent and doesn’t meet his eyes. Minhyuk tries to touch the mask but his hand is slapped away. He was taken aback by the sudden reaction. He scrunches his face in determination and tries again. This time, Minhyuk gets a grip on the mask and when Hyungwon flinches back it slips off.

             Minhyuk doesn’t really know what to say in that moment. He decides to simply caress his boyfriend’s face, running a finger gently over a bruise covering the entirety of his left eye. He looks slowly over his face, taking in every bruise and every cut. A tear falls on the floor and Minhyuk raises Hyungwon’s chin. Looking into his sad, defeated eyes nearly shatters Minhyuk.

             “I-I couldn’t leave the house.” Hyungwon finally said. “He- well he- he-“

             Minhyuk brings their foreheads together and closes his eyes.

             “I know.” He whispers and lets Hyungwon cry silently into his shoulder.

             After a while, Minhyuk brings Hyungwon’s face into view again and smiles.

             “I’ll always be here to protect you.” He says simply and gets up.

             Hyungwon grabs Minhyuk’s hand and he turns around.

             “Where are you going?” He asks.

             “Out into the world, protecting you.”

             Hyungwon looks at him skeptically.

             “I’m just gonna hang out at the orphanage. I’ve been thinking about something for a while.”

             Hyungwon frowns and Minhyuk leans down to kiss his forehead.

             “Please come to the meeting. If you don’t, I won’t hesitate to come drag your ass.” Minhyuk says with a smirk and leaves.

             Hyungwon sits there and tries not to think of anything crazy his boyfriend has planned.


	2. Chapter 2

             Shownu’s grandmother was dying. He knew it, Jooheon knew it, no one could deny it was happening. He and Jooheon could never make up the money for better treatment in time. He was so angry. How could the doctor be so greedy when her life is on the line? She was the woman who helped their mother when their father left her. She was the woman who took them in when their mother died in childbirth. She gave them all they could ever need and more. She taught them to be kind in an unforgiving world, and now that world was torturing her for it.

             “I’m meeting with my friends later today.” Shownu spoke to his unconscious grandmother. “You know, the ones who you’ve always liked.”

             Shownu smiled at his hands. Normally, people may find it odd to talk to someone who couldn’t hear you, but he found it comforting. He loved to tell her about his day in hopes that she could hear him and find comfort in the fact that he and Jooheon were doing fine.

             Speaking of Jooheon…

             “It’s time to get going.” Jooheon said as he walked into the room, placing a hand on Shownu’s shoulder.

             He nodded, glancing at his grandmother with saddened eyes. When he gets up, Jooheon moves to their grandmother’s side and kisses her forehead.

             “I’ll visit tomorrow, grandmom.” He mumbled and walked to Shownu who stood by the door.

             “See you later.” He said and left the room with his brother.

* * *

 

             They were lighter than air. Each time they breathed in the fragrant flower’s smoke, all of their problems slowly melted away. It was the first time in a while that Minhyuk saw Hyungwon genuinely laugh and he couldn’t be more happy.

             Hyungwon looks at him with a lazy, carefree smile and he can’t help but take the man’s head in his hands. He touches their foreheads together and closes his eyes, losing himself in the moment.

* * *

 

             “Why did you call me here of all places?” Shownu questions his brother when he arrives.

             Shownu’s been waiting in the dark, narrow alleyway for nearly half an hour before Jooheon finally decided to show up. He was breathing heavily from running and had a black backpack in his hand.

             “Because no one’s gonna see us here.” Jooheon replies simply, passing him the bag.

             “Why does that- Oh.”

             Shownu didn’t know what was in the backpack, but he didn’t exactly expect… well… this. At the very bottom of the bag—underneath the dirty clothing he used to hide it—was two guns and many loose bullets. Shownu looked up, mouth agape, at his smiling younger sibling.

             “What the hell are these for?” Shownu asked. “Better yet, where did you even get these?”

             Jooheon shrugs.

             “Pretending to be an officer isn’t that hard. They’re all like robots anyway. Then once you’re an ‘officer’ they just give guns like water. Now the _real_ struggle was getting the unifo- Ow!”

             Jooheon rubbed his now throbbing head thanks to Shownu’s slap.

             “What was that for?”

             “What if they found out? They’d have you dead in seconds! They’d probably execute you in the square just for fun! I can’t believe you.”

             “But I’m fine-“

             “I don’t care, don’t do it again. What if grandma was conscious? She’d have your head before they did.”

             Jooheon slunk at the mention of they’re grandmother.

             “Sorry… I guess.”

             Shownu sighed, deciding that would have to be enough.

             “Why did you get these anyway?”

             Jooheon perked up again.

             “Where gonna pay for grandmom with these babies.” He said, stroking a gun almost lovingly.

             “What does that even mean?”

             “It means, my dearest hyung,” Jooheon wrapped an arm around Shownu’s shoulders. “That we’re going to rob a bank.”

             Shownu pushes Jooheon’s arm off.

             “ _What?_ ”

* * *

 

             Shownu can’t believe he was doing this. Then again, Jooheon was known to be quite charismatic when getting the things he wants. _I want this too_. He has to remind himself as Jooheon shoves open the door and runs in first. He shoots the security camera then patrols the area, keeping any innocents out of it as Shownu moves to the front of the bank. The woman behind the counter is shaking and Shownu feels bad for a second before steeling himself.

             “I’ll take everything we can fit.” He shoves a burlap sack in her direction.

             She stared at them for a long time, alternating between Shownu and Joheon before Shownu decided to shoot the ceiling.

             “ _Now_.”

             The woman jumps into action and runs to the back of the small bank, still in view of Shownu. She begins filling the bag with any money she can find.

             “ _Idiot_.” Jooheon whispers. “That gunshot’s going to alert any soldiers nearby.”

             Shownu’s eyes widen. _Shit._

* * *

 

             Even though Hyungwon was currently in his house munching on the stew Kihyun brought over for them, Minhyuk still knew something was wrong.

             “What’s wrong?” Minhyuk questions after chugging the last of his broth.

             Hyungwon looks up from absent-mindedly stirring his stew. The smile he gives is tight and fake.

             “Nothing.”

             “If it’s about your dad-“

             “It’s not.”

             “It is.”

             “So what if it is _?_ ” Hyungwon states, his spoon clinking loudly against his bowl.

             Minhyuk bites his lip and moves to Hyungwon’s side. Hyungwon decides to look out the window.

             “I told you, you don’t have to worry about him. I’ll always protect you. I promised that, didn’t I?”

             Hyungwon nods. Minhyuk places his hand under Hyungwon’s chin, turning him to face him.

             “Why don’t you live with me? You’d never have to see him again.”

             “He’d find me. He’d beat both of us then. I don’t want you involved.”

             “You’re my boyfriend, that automatically makes me involved.”

             Hyungwon stays silent.

             “At least stay the night?”

             After a few more moments of silence, Hyungwon nods again. Minhyuk smiles and kisses him, feeling wetness on his cheek.


End file.
